


Comfort in a Time of Grief

by immortalje



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: It had been three weeks and six days since Maeve had died.
Relationships: Past Maeve Donovan/Spencer Reid - Relationship, Spencer Reid/David Rossi, implied David Rossi/Erin Strauss
Kudos: 8





	Comfort in a Time of Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure when exactly I wrote this, but it's probably been a couple of years. Still, I kind of fell in love with the tone of it when I re-read it and decided to finally post it :)

It had been three weeks and six days since Maeve had died. Although he had gone out on cases, he wasn’t really into it. All the cases were, was a distraction. Suddenly, hands wrapped around him from behind, startling him as he hadn’t noticed anyone enter his flat. It could only be Rossi as the only one with a key to his flat.

That suspicion was further confirmed when he felt a beard against his neck. Almost against his will, he leaned back into the comforting arms of David Rossi. They had had an on-off relationship until about a year ago. They both moved on with others. He wasn’t sure if less than four weeks was enough time, but at the same time, he felt the need to be close to someone – anyone – and wouldn’t David be the perfect person? He no doubt knew what he was feeling and hadn’t he done the same in return when Carolyn had died? A way to let go.

He felt David place kisses on his neck.

“What about Strauss?” He finally managed to say, a dangerous crack in his voice that belied both his grief and need.

“She doesn’t need to know. This is returning a favor after all.”

Spencer nodded in agreement. He wouldn’t be the one to tell her.

When David’s hands slipped into his trousers, he realized that he was actually aroused. When David pushed closer, he could also feel his arousal. He closed his eyes and let himself fall into the sensation. Without thought, he reached backwards and moved so the friction on David’s cock would increase. With that he focused on just the two of them. Reality would have him back soon enough again.


End file.
